Jack Taylor
Jack Taylor is the (former) main antagonist in the 2003 film My Boss's Daughter. He was portrayed by Terence Stamp, who also played General Zod in the Richard Donner Superman films, Ramsley in The Haunted Mansion, and Jor-El in Smallville. History Jack is Tom Stanfield's boss at Midnight Owl Publishing as well as the father of Lisa Taylor, Tom's love interest. He is shown to be highly critical and downright cruel to his employees (he fires Henderson because he found his ideas "loathsome" and later fires his secretary Audrey for making bad coffee). Tom agrees to house-sit for Lisa, thinking there's going to be a party there and he'll thus have the chance to get closer to her. However, Lisa is attending a party elsewhere, and Tom instead meets Jack. Jack gives Tom instructions on keeping his house in order and introduces him to his pet owl O.J. (whom he asserts is named for the football player O.J. Simpson rather than the murderer O.J. Simpson, either unaware or unwilling to admit that they're one in the same). Before leaving to attend an out-of-town meeting, Jack warns Tom that if anything happens to his house while he's gone, he'll kill Tom. Later, Jack calls to check in with Tom, who lies and tells him everything's fine when, in reality, various people have invaded the house, resulting in all sorts of hijinks and misunderstandings. Sometime afterward, Jack calls and announces he's coming home, and Tom goes to pick him up from the train station. On the drive back home, Tom sees O.J. (who escaped earlier) who eventually flies into the car and gets into Tom's face, causing him to lose control of the car and forcing Jack to take the wheel. They end up crashing into the house, and Jack, upon getting out of the car, is dismayed by the chaos that occurred. Tom, however, seizes the opportunity to confront Jack about his folliculitis. Jack denies having folliculitis, prompting Tom to grab the older man, bend him over, and yank down his pants, exposing his bare (and unblemished) backside for everyone to see. Jack angrily pulls his pants back on and asserts he doesn't have folliculitis, at which point Red bares his afflicted backside to everyone in the room and reveals his real name is Jack Taylor, Jr. When O.J. flies through the room, Jack is elated, but when the owl flies out the room, he becomes angry again and demands that Tom be arrested before saying that Lisa is coming with him to Thailand. The next morning, Jack is packing his bags when he hears O.J. screeching and sees him outside sitting on a branch. Jack climbs onto the tree to retrieve his owl and ends up overhearing a conversation between Lisa and Red where Lisa admits she wishes her father would pay more attention to her. This causes Jack to regret his behavior, but he nonetheless resumes trying to get O.J. Unfortunately, he falls crotch-first on another branch and ends up breaking a gutter, causing the contents to fall into his mouth, followed by empty beer bottles hitting him in the face. He falls and slams against Lisa's bedroom window, scaring his son and daughter, before falling to the ground below. Jack shouts Lisa's name, then gets his foot caught in a bear trap before getting hit on the head by a bag full of garbage. Later, Tom, released from jail, rushes to the airport to stop Lisa from going with her father, only to find that she's not going anywhere. Jack walks up behind Tom and puts him in charge of Midnight Owl's Creative department since he liked Tom's ideas (which were really someone else's ideas), stating he and Lisa finally had a long-overdue father/daughter talk. Category:Articles under construction Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master of Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Non-Action Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Remorseful Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians